


Just Desserts

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron, Hermione, pudding.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Christine on her Birthday.  


* * *

Just Desserts.  
by alloy.

Ronald’s tongue was fascinating. 

Even on the day she met him Hermione was amazed by his ability to lick the last bit of chocolate frog from the tip of his nose.

Or the way his tongue abused an ice cream cone, or a lollipop.

She had dreamt as a young girl of Ron as an eating monster, with cream scones and jam tarts fleeing from his consumptive path.

And speaking of tarts.

Lavender Brown had discovered that Ron’s tongue could be used for more than arguing and eating.

Won Won’s kisses had certainly left Lavender speechless, for a while at least. Sending Hermione’s mind onto a completely different train of thought.

He had always said he preferred crumpet.

She shivered, running her hands through his hair. 

Ron like his sweets, Chocolate Frogs and Whiz Bangs

A firm hand lifted her leg over his shoulder.

He liked his eclairs and cake.

Cupping her buttocks

Even Jelly and soft fuzzy peaches, juice dripping from his chin.

The shiver became a shudder.

Ron basically loved desserts.

Hermione loved them too. 

Especially Ginger Pudding and Spotted Dick.

fin.


End file.
